


Return to Gracepoint

by silversurfer60



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mild Smut, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversurfer60/pseuds/silversurfer60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett Carver was staring out of the window in his precinct surrounded by water he hated being near.  He was miles away, thinking of Rose Tyler and devising a way to get her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving on a jet plane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A lost love returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111696) by [silversurfer60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversurfer60/pseuds/silversurfer60). 



> Inspired by my other story 'A lost love returns' and a scene in Gracepoint where Emmett is watching detective Miller after her husband had brought their son in for an interview. He is not just watching her, he is looking to see if Rose has come back without him begging her to.

She had been like a breath of fresh air when he had first met her, the week he had arrived and been thrust in the middle of a homicide investigation. He was surprised anyone had stayed after what had happened but the Tylers had flown from England for a two week vacation just two days before and there was no getting back that easily.

They had taken a vacation rental up on the cliffs and attended the whalefest, young Tony being fascinated by the amount of whales and they seemed to know they were being watched but as they had wandered into town and been stopped by the beach being taped off, Pete Tyler had gone to find out what had happened and Rose had been with him after putting Tony and Jackie into a taxi cab.

The harangued female desk sergeant looked up as she put down the telephone and it rang again, several others doing the same and only two people to answer.

''What's going on at the beach? Has there been some kind of incident?'' Pete asked.

''Excuse me Sir but as you can see, we are rather busy and I can't tell you what's going on other than there has been a police incident.''

''Who's in charge here? Do you know who I am?''

The woman was already answering another call.

''Don't bother Dad, we'll go somewhere else, the other side of the beach is open. You can see they're busy.''

''I want some answers since we're here for almost another two weeks. Maybe it's something we could help them with? Get Jake and Mickey out here.''

''Dad, not everything is spooky you know, you're worse than me. It was your idea to come out here, to get away from everything you said and that means work.''

''You're still here Sir, can I help you with anything else?''

Pete shook his head, then changed his mind. ''May I see your chief? Tell him Peter Tyler is at the desk and offers the services of Torchwood.''

Everyone in the background went silent, phones were still ringing. ''Dad, that's not such a good idea, mum will literally kill both of us.''

Pete just whispered to her, ''Not if we're careful.''

Chief Morgan was discussing the case with Detectives Carver and Miller, Carver not wanting to play ball and do things the chief's way. He wasn't there to make friends, he had been hoping to lie low, let things die down in Rosemont and now, that was not going to happen. The chief was wanting Emmett to step down and hand over to Detective Miller earlier in the day and it had not gone down well. A knock came on the chief's door and Emmett went to answer it.

''What?''

''Excuse me Sir but the chief needs to know there's a Peter Tyler at the desk, he wants to see you urgently.''

''Who's Peter Tyler when he's at home?'' Emmett asked, looking at his newly acquired partner whom he neither wanted or needed and the day wasn't over yet.

The chief spoke up. ''Show him in. Peter Tyler is the chairman of the Vitex Corporation and the director of Torchwood.''

''What's Torchwood?''

Ellie Miller smiled – he was not such a smart-arse detective as he made himself out to be. Emmett turned around as he watched the officer hurry off back to the desk and spied a blonde woman being shown in followed by a man with thinning hair and gulped, standing to one side to let her in and quickly pulling out the chair in front of the chief's desk and gesturing for her to sit, Miller stifling a laugh to see the tough guy playing the perfect gentleman when all they had done was argue since her arrival on the beach this morning that now seemed like days ago, not hours. He'd not even made her a cup of coffee when he had made one himself, this was going to be a long investigation.

''Mr Tyler, welcome to the Gracepoint Police Department, what can we do for you?''

''Forgive me, this is my stepdaughter Rose and it may be a case of what we can do for you. Would you care to discuss what's going on down at the beach? You have a lot of people in town for the whalefest who are going to be disappointed they can't take a walk down there.''

''Well, perhaps Detective Carver could fill you in, we were just discussing it. May I get anything for you and Miss Tyler?''

''A coffee with cream would be nice,'' Rose remarked, turning around and seeing Emmett staring at her.

She hadn't noticed when he had pulled the chair out for her, he could pass as a certain Timelord's double at a pinch but maybe without the beard and not being American, which she assumed he was.

''Allow me. Mr Tyler?'' Emmett asked, his hand already on the door handle.

They waited for him coming back, Pete filling the chief in on the fact they were on vacation and had noticed the beach was sealed off. He had already sent a message to Jake telling him to alert Mickey and a team. While Emmett found himself pouring out coffee and seeking some cream, it dawned on him what Torchwood was, they disposed of aliens and anything unknown. Surely they didn't think the young boy's death was not of this world?

Just a week later, Emmett had changed his mind as a team were working alongside the CSUs and he was trying his best to get the petite blonde to unwrap herself from his legs, somehow finding himself waking up to a certain part of his anatomy in close proximity to that of a certain part of hers when his alarm went off.

Rose could feel something lower down and smiled, Emmett was proving to be a very active person despite him telling her the day after they met he needed a life-saving heart operation that he might not survive. He'd never told anyone, not even his daughter or his ex wife but within 48hrs of meeting Rose and making her a cup of coffee, they had gone to his hotel room and shagged the life out each other, Emmett having shown her how to use his injections should the need arise. It hadn't, thankfully but only because Rose had been on top and made all the right moves that he'd forgotten there was something wrong with him in the first place.

''Rosie baby, come on, I have to go to work you know.''

''Mmm, I think work is the last thing on your mind right now, Detective Carver and you're allowed to be late, you're in charge.''

''It doesn't give much of an example if I stop in bed every morning with you sexy, come here for me and I might just find another excuse to stay in bed.''

''Mmm, I hope you're not just saying that lover boy, you'd better mean business. By the way, I like waking up with you in that position, better do something about it, you don't want to be going around like that all day.''

''Then quit talking and take those annoying panties off, why are you even wearing them anymore? Afraid I won't be able to leave you alone?''

Rose giggled. '''Erm, I hate to tell you Emmett but you can't leave me alone and since I'm only here for another week, you'd better start taking advantage of it.''

''You're really going back?''

He was already willing himself to 'keep it in his shorts' as Rose teased him on the way to his room every night and the two afternoons he had sneaked off early saying he was following a lead. More like he was following Rose, who had that look in her hazel eyes that said she wanted him right now and didn't care where or when, she could pick her moments that one. As they lay on their sides, his medication within arms reach of Rose just in case they got so worked up he needed it quickly, they clung on to each other and sought each others lips as Rose tried to place her leg on his hip, whispering incoherent words when their lips parted that sounded to him something like go further and made him grin.

No-one had ever wanted him the way Rose Tyler did, she was something else but she was going away again in a week's time and he had to stop her but then what? Rose had pushed him slightly over and was murmuring softly as each wave of pleasure hit her that Emmett wondered why they hadn't both fallen back on the bed, just managing to stay on his side with their legs tangled again. All he could think was stuff being late for work when Rose was doing this with him.

He had learned quite quickly what she liked and the fact he was older than her didn't seem to bother her in the slightest, she had made him feel like a teenager again and he liked it.

''Rosie babe, what are you doing to me? I'm not gonna be able to let you go away, you know that?''

They landed on the bed, Rose on top as a last jolt hit her and she cried a 'yes!' and he mumbled his own after her. She sat up on him and smiled.

''You have to let me go Emmett, I can't stay here, it was the agreement Pete had with your chief. Two weeks, that was all he allowed us and if nothing suspicious was found that was unexplained and it was all human doing, then we had to go.''

Emmett was tracing his finger on her body as she leaned back on her arms.

''It doesn't mean you have to go, does it? You can stay on vacation, move in here with me or rent a place.''

''You knew I was going home Emmett, how long I was gonna be here for and so far, it's been wonderful. Tagging along with you and Ellie, sneaking off for a quick snog and us getting more daring in the janitor's room, I love it when we do it against the door, people walking around at the other side of it, you kissing me to keep me quiet when I want to scream, which by the way is much more exciting when my legs are wrapped around your ass.''

''Is that why you just tried to climb on my hip? Ok, no more talking Miss Torchwood, we have to go to work and I'm expected to get there before you.''

''Why are we even hiding Emmett? It's not like we're co-workers, we're different agencies. For the rest of my time here, we tell people if they ask, right?''

''Gotcha babe but I really do have to go, we'll resume this later when we get back, you are coming back tonight?''

''Don't ask so many stupid questions Emmett, it's not an interrogation though if you interrogate me like that again, you might get more answers than you bargained for.''

He pulled her back down as they kissed then said, ''I hope so.''

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

Emmett had chosen not to go to the airport out of town with the Tylers, instead, he drove Rose and himself there and Rose questioned him going back on his own.

''Don't fuss over me Rose, I'm capable of driving an automatic car. So I can't change your mind then?''

''Emmett, please don't keep asking me that. You were amazing and I was falling for you in a big way but my job, well you can't get over what I do.''

''I wish I could, I really do but you disposing of aliens and keeping the world safe, it takes some getting used to, you know? Then there's this 'do you believe there are parallel worlds just like this one out there' lark, hell Rose, what kind of question is that to spring on your lover of two weeks the night before you're leaving? Aliens, yeah I believe you keep them at bay because of the Cybermen fiasco a few years back and that there are planets that support life other than our own but the idea there's an identical world to this, or millions as you put it with another Rose Tyler and another Emmett Carver?''

''I know it's true Emmett, where do you think the Cybermen went to?''

''Another planet Rose, that was supposed to be Torchwood's job, sending aliens back where they came from.''

''They didn't come from another planet and you know that Emmett, Lumic invented them to preserve himself when he knew he was dying, the story was put out that they went rogue but they didn't, they were under his control right up until the last minute, then they converted him.''

''That's garbage Rose, he went into hiding, he's probably dead by now anyway. Why are we even having this conversation when you're going away? We'll be at the airport in ten minutes and you're getting on a plane and leaving me behind. We should be saying goodbye not arguing the finer points of Cybus Industries. Anyway, everything that was taken over was handed back, one way or another, your stepfather's for one. We all know how you became related to him, it's no secret.''

That evening after they had first met, Emmett had crammed hours of research on Rose Tyler, Vitex and Torchwood into one evening when he should have been sleeping and the following afternoon had asked Rose out to dinner at his hotel, resulting in him asking her to his room but escorting her back to where she was staying. She had moved into his room by the following evening and they had already become lovers.

They arrived at the small terminal building, Pete was leaving his rented car there, Jake and Mickey had been gone a week, Mickey dejected that his old girlfriend had found a Doctor look-alike, an American at that so there was just them to board a private jet, mainly because Tony got airsick unless he was travelling by zeppelin and it would have taken too long on one of those and the nearest airport to Gracepoint couldn't handle them, plus Jackie liked plenty of clothes now she could afford to buy them without resorting to charity shops.

Emmett found a parking spot, putting a police sign on the dashboard and helped Rose get her luggage out. He stopped after he closed the back door of the car and took her hand.

''Last chance Rose, to change your mind. I know I can't get past what you do but couldn't you find another line of work maybe? One that doesn't involve aliens?''

''It's all I've ever done Emmett, since I met Pete and there's a lot more you don't even know about me but if I told you, you would never believe me and you'd hate me for telling you so it's best I just go but I can't say goodbye like I want to in front of my family so just kiss me now.''

Ten minutes later, Pete was pacing what passed as the VIP lounge and looking at his watch. Tony was giggling and saying his sister was probably getting all 'kissy' with the detective, which got him a scowl from his mother.

''Pete, go and find her, the plane has to leave in less than an hour.''

''Why do you think I told her to get here early Jaks? She has ten minutes then I'm off to find her.''

''Find who Dad? I'm here, stop fussing.''

She had got that term from Emmett, who was wheeling her larger case with a laptop bag balanced on the top having just come from around the back of the terminal, Emmett glad it was night or someone may have seen them, Rose with her underwear around her ankles and her legs wrapped around him, just the way she liked it.

''You lot go ahead, I'll get my luggage taken on board and say goodbye to Emmett.''

''Haven't you done that already madam?'' her mother queried, getting a look from Pete.

Emmett smiled and let go of the case. ''Come on Rose, I'll help you check in. Bye Mrs Tyler, it was a pleasure meeting you.''

''What do you mean? We may as well have left Rose at home since we've hardly seen her for the last two weeks, she's hardly been with us, following you around and don't think I don't know she's been staying in your room Emmett Carver. Rose, don't be long or we might have to leave you behind.''

Emmett was hoping they would but he didn't think her stepfather would agree to that. She was leaving on that plane, no amount of him begging her to stay would change her mind but he had to try one last time.

''Call me when you get back babe, promise me?'' he asked once her mother was going out to the jet.

''Yeah, you know I will and maybe, one day, you'll get over what I do for a living and when you have, maybe I'll come back then I'll tell you the rest, about how I know there is at least one identical world to this out there.''

Her cases taken to be loaded, he walked her to the exit door, the jet a short distance away with the lights already on and a truck taking her luggage to the ground crew.

''I love you Rose and maybe one day, I will get past what you do and maybe even you'll come back without that and when you do, you know where to find me. I wasn't going to stay in Gracepoint but now I will because if you do come back, I want you to know where I am.''

She leaned into him, her arms around his slim waist. ''I was falling in love with you Emmett, you're the first man I've wanted to fall in love with since I came here.''

''To Gracepoint?''

They kissed and she let go, the attendant averting her eyes then opening the door. She began walking towards the jet then turned back, a tear in her eye then shouted over the noise, ''No Emmett, on this world.''

Emmett only just heard her and thought he had imagined it, she could not mean what he thought she had just said, could she?


	2. The return

Rose sat on her own on the private jet, just acknowledging the flight attendant who served her food and drink then Tony, coming out of the small bathroom for the umpteenth time sitting beside her but soon getting bored since Rose didn't want to play with two of his mini zeppelin toys then running to the bathroom again.

She was thinking of Emmett's face, staring at her even though she had turned back around after telling him he was the only man on this version of the world she had wanted to be intimate with, she didn't have the courage to see his reaction to that statement. Pete saw she was looking sad and tried to talk to her.

''Come on Rose, you can talk to me, your mother, I'm not so sure about. All she did was moan you were following that detective around like you used to do with the Doctor but since I don't really know about that too much except that night we were going off to try to rescue my first wife and it was clear you loved him but seeing you with Emmett? It was that same look, the one that made Mickey stay in this world and let you go back. Call him when you get home.''

''I intend to but he can't get over it, can't get over what it is I do. He told me he loved me but I don't know how I feel about him if he can't accept who I am, then what do I do?''

''If you do love him, it won't make any difference Rose, don't leave it too late.''

''I felt awful just leaving him to find out who killed Danny, he made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone but there's something wrong with him.''

''Really? What is it then? You may as well tell me, what am I going to do, inform his chief? We're out of it now Rose, there was nothing untoward about that boy's death, it was purely human doing, maybe an accident but if whoever killed him thought it was such, why didn't they just come forwards?''

''That's what Emmett reckoned, if Danny was struck by an object, maybe he ran in to it by accident, like if someone was trying to stop him but why wouldn't someone report it, not leave his body on the beach, unless he was actually killed there and not at that cabin like Emmett thought.''

''Hmm, you should have stayed in Gracepoint Rose, you'd make a great detective. Don't use the old 'Torchwood isn't needed' excuse, you're free to do what you want, I would have cleared it with Chief Morgan, say you were staying for some rest and relaxation. Didn't anyone know about you two?''

''Not exactly but maybe they guessed since we spent two weeks creeping around and disappearing into the janitor's room.''

''I don't need to know that thanks, just don't tell your mother. She's finally got Tony to sleep thank goodness, I'd use the bathroom now if I were you.''

Back in Gracepoint, Emmett had tried to go back to the hotel and get some sleep but he laid awake, thinking of a few hours before he had driven Rose to the airport, them making love which was supposed to stop them from wanting to do it when they got there but they had still gone round the back of the airport terminal and found they couldn't keep their hands or anything else off each other. While Rose was flying home, to another time zone, which made Emmett wonder what she had meant about her saying, 'on this world', maybe he should have actually let her explain but she had sprung it on him after they'd had sex the night before, what was he supposed to do?

As he got up the next morning, wondering when she was going to actually call him and trying to work out what time it was and how long it would take her to get home, he looked at the bed they had shared for almost two weeks, Rose hardly going home except for an hour in the mornings to see her mother and get a change of clothes, why she hadn't just moved in with him, he couldn't imagine. What was he going to do without her?

She had given him a new lease of life without going for that damn operation she had tried to get him to have, he'd said after he solved the case, maybe that was why she had left, because she couldn't watch him get worse. How could he tell her he was scared he wouldn't get through it? Plus, he'd have to go down to San Francisco and he had promised he would be in Gracepoint were she to come back.

Rose had arrived home and gone to her room, saying she was tired from the journey but wanted to send a message to Emmett to say she had got home safely but instead of sending a message back, he called her.

''Hey, I miss you already Rose, had a good flight?''

''Apart from Tony hogging the bathroom most of the way back, yeah. I miss you too Emmett.''

''But you can't say you love me, I accept that. You didn't stay long enough to feel like you ever could but you let me fall in love with you. I know we can't talk about, you know, what you do for a living but that last thing you said to me, it bothered me.''

''I can get Jake to set up a secure connection, I'll ask him tomorrow, then you can ask me what you want but please don't ask me to come back, not until you can accept my past.''

''I'm trying to understand Rose, really I am. I've decided to stop being an ass and called about that surgery.''

''Really? That's great. You still have to travel for it though?''

''Yeah, they can't do it locally, I called my daughter, after you left, I'm gonna wait until after her graduation, she's gonna come down and see me through it.''

''I'm glad she's still talking to you after she met me, it must have been a shock to say the least, that her dad had a girlfriend who was only ten years older than her.''

''She got over it. Rose, if I get the surgery, maybe I'll feel differently about what you do?''

Five weeks later, Emmett had a break in the case that almost cost him his life. He had been chasing a suspect up on Harvey Ridge after a call there was another break-in up in the cabin and Miller had got an ambulance to take him to the local medical centre. The first thing he said when he came round was 'Rose'.

''It's Miller Sir, you almost died, why didn't you tell anyone you were ill?''

''I told her, what does it matter Miller? You can go now, let me get dressed.''

''No Sir, I have to report this to the chief.''

''You can't, he'll take me off the case. That was the killer last night, I'm sure of it, just get my phone.''

''You're not allowed a phone in here, you're on a heart-rate monitor.''

''Then get me a payphone, hell, just get my phone out and call Rose, she'll get her stepfather to cover for me.''

''He doesn't having any jurisdiction here, they went home, remember?''

Emmett scowled at her. ''Just call her, tell her the chief's gonna take me off the case and she'll get something done about but don't you dare say I collapsed Miller or I'll bust you back to school crossing patrol, get it?''

''What am I supposed to tell her?''

''Tell her I love her and that the chief is pulling more resources back, including me, she knows I need to finish this case, just get her to tell Pete Tyler I need to finish this, I'm very close to knowing who it is.''

''I can't do that, you need to tell her yourself. Ok, I'll give you a few hours but if I get fired for not reporting you, not even Rose Tyler will be able to save your ass. You need to promise me you'll get yourself fixed, can't you get it done here?''

''No, I have to go out of town for it. Now get out of here, I'll be in the office in a while, I have to call Rose.''

Rose excused herself and answered when she was sure she couldn't be overheard.

''Hi Emmett, this is a surprise, any special reason?''

''Just to say I miss you and I need a favour.''

''Name it.''

''I need your stepfather's help, I need my illness covering up if I don't get this case solved today.''

''Wow and I thought it was something really difficult.''

''Be serious Rose, can he do it?''

''I'll ask him but I can't promise if you won't tell me why. Did something happen?''

''No, does something have to happen?''

''You're such a liar Emmett Carver, did something happen to you? Are your symptoms getting worse?''

This was his excuse. ''Maybe but I only need 24 hrs or less and Miller is suspecting something. She caught me, yesterday, looking out of my office window and stared back at me, she must have thought I looked ill.''

''Why were you watching her?''

He couldn't bring himself to tell her that every day since she had left, he had stared out of that window every moment he'd had to spare, hoping Rose would walk past and come back into his life. He had never wanted anyone the way he wanted her but he couldn't bring himself to beg her to come back, not when he wasn't ready to admit he believed her, that she possibly came from another universe and that was what she meant when she'd said she knew at least one other parallel world existed.

''I was watching for something.''

''What, for the killer to walk in and give themselves up?''

''No, you but that's never gonna happen, is it Rose?''

Rose couldn't answer him. ''What do you want me to say Emmett?''

''That you love me? When this case is over, I'm going down to San Francisco to get myself fixed. I'll be here another week Rose, at the most, just so you know and I know what you meant, when you said 'on this world'.''

''You do?''

It took two planes for her to arrive and hour's drive to Gracepoint. A car was waiting for her on her arrival and she drove herself to the small town after she had called The Crestview Inn and checked Emmett hadn't left. Gemma had known about the two of them and never said anything about the detective sharing his room with the Vitex heiress, she wondered why he'd tried to hide her.

Rose decided to go straight to the precinct, it was after three in the afternoon and Emmett was only going to be there today, he was due to fly down and have his surgery the day after. Emmett was staring out of the window again, he had locked up Joe Miller for confessing to killing Danny Solano but he wasn't pleased with himself, something didn't settle well with him.

Miller and her two boys had been taken to a motel just out of town and she had called to say she wanted to talk to him later and would he meet her on the beach after dark, she was getting her nephew to watch the boys. It was time to leave, almost five and he had to pack, his flight was at ten in the morning and a taxi was booked to take him to the airport, the cab driver would probably overcharge him but he had very little choice so it was collecting him at seven thirty sharp, he'd have to grab something at the airport.

It had taken Rose two days to suddenly pack a case and call the airline to get booked on a flight with a connecting one to the nearest airport to Gracepoint. She had decided she could live with him half accepting and if he wanted to know more, she would tell him, if not, well it was going to be the story invented by Pete and Jake or she would never mention her old life to him again because she did love him and she no longer cared if he accepted what she did for a living, she wanted to be with him when he had his surgery.

She pulled into a vacant parking space, making sure her luggage was out of sight, there was no point in booking into the hotel and unpacking and Gemma knew she would be sharing Emmett's room anyway, there was no point in denying it. Emmett turned away for a moment as he heard a sound from the main office, never seeing Rose walking past, she wasn't sure which was his office anyway, she was usually in a hurry to get back to the hotel to screw the life out of him.

Emmett turned back, sighed and gathered his few personal items, his medication for one and the photo of him and Rose at the beach and put them in a box. He had managed not to get thrown out of the precinct, probably Rose making good on her promise to get Pete Tyler to cover for him but it didn't matter now, he was taking some personal time off for a few weeks before deciding where to go next or to come back since he had promised Rose she would find him there but that was weeks ago, he never expected her to stay away for so long, she knew where he was going tomorrow and it was too late now, she would wait until he came back, if he did.

He didn't want to leave his daughter waiting for him to come out of surgery but she had promised she would be there for him, travelling to Gracepoint and meeting him later that evening after he had got her a single room at the inn for the night and if she was going back on her own, his ex wife was flying down to make the arrangements through his lawyer, he'd made all the provisions.

There would only be Rose to tell, he was going to ask Miller tonight to do that for him, give her Rose's number, the hospital would call if it went wrong. Miller would probably argue with him like she had done that morning when he'd been in hospital, almost a week ago. He had spoken to Rose yesterday, telling her he was leaving and would be back in a few days, she had said nothing except for him to call her, no matter what time it was in Great Britain.

There was a tap on the door, his back was to it, taking a last look out of the window in a last desperate attempt to see Rose walking past, like she used to do on her way in.

''Go away whoever it is, I'm through here.''

''Hello Emmett.''

Rose drove them to the inn after they had kissed several times, Emmett wanting to make one last use of the janitor's room but Rose dragging him out saying there was a nice big comfy bed at the inn with their name on it. He never even asked why she had changed her mind at the last minute.

All she said was, ''It took some arranging but I'm going with you tomorrow, I found out what flight you and Julianne were on and with a bit of persuasion got them to seat me next to you.''

''Showing off were you baby?''

''Nothing of the sort but what's the point in being rich if you can't bribe a few airline ticket agents?''

After dinner with Rose and his daughter, Emmett said he had to go meet Miller so Rose drove him to the beach and waited in the car.

''She came back then Emmett?'' Miller noted.

"Yeah, she's coming with us tomorrow, for my surgery but something's bothering me, about Joe's confession, something when Tom was being interviewed.''

''I thought the camera went off?''

It had, he'd used his phone instead, something he wasn't letting on to her just yet. Rose drove him back, checking in on his daughter and then settling into bed, gently making love.

''You might have come all this way for nothing Rose.''

''Don't say that, at least not without a fight and I can make sure your daughter gets home ok.''

''Her mother's coming down if something goes wrong, it's all arranged, I had no other choice but please, don't fight with her, she doesn't love me any more, let her get on with it but promise me you'll be there when they bury me?''

''I promise but I don't think it will come to that, not for a long time because I've only just got started with you, detective.''

Less than 48 hours later, Rose and Julianne were sitting arm in arm outside the theatre, having said what they wanted to Emmett in turn before they had taken him for surgery. Rose had spent most of the night with him until late, being asked to let him get some rest and Emmett cursing. Rose had told him she didn't care he didn't believe her.

''Rose, I want to, maybe if I get out of this, you can tell me where you come from because I think I worked it out, you know there's another world like this one because that's where you come from, don't you?''

''Yeah and there's so much more I want to tell you, about who I was before I came here.''

''It doesn't matter Rose, I still love you.''

''You want to know why I couldn't tell you I loved you.''

''Just say it Rose, even if you don't mean it, tell me you love me, I don't care why you couldn't say it. It has to do with your past, maybe you left someone behind?''

''You're just too clever. Yeah, I left someone behind, the two worlds got sealed off and he's still there, there's no way back, no way to reach each other without unleashing the Cybermen and something even worse on this world and my old one. We can't risk it, not ever, not even for him to tell me he loved me because we got cut off before he told me, after I told him and now, you want me to say it to you and you might not be coming out of surgery tomorrow, how do you think that affects me Emmett?''

''I'm so sorry Rose, I had no idea you felt like that and yes, I remember them and I can see why you're so reluctant, telling someone you love them and not knowing if they were going to say it back, then getting cut off from them but I'm here Rose, I told you I love you, can't you say it back to me?''

''I want to, really I do but how can I? What are your chances, really?''

''As good as anyone else's I expect, now you know why I didn't want to go through with it, I wanted to go on my own terms, when I'd just made love to you but I know that wouldn't be fair on you. I almost died a few nights ago Rose, I told Miller not to tell you, I wanted to go then but you were still at home and I'd not seen you for weeks and I wanted to say goodbye to you in a way that wouldn't make you sad. So here we are, me in a hospital bed and I can't do anything but kiss you but if I go tomorrow, I'll go happy because you came to say goodbye to me.''

''How could I have stayed at home, knowing you were having surgery? Maybe I should go now, we'll be back early in the morning before you go and maybe I'll tell you.''

''Tell me what Rose? I only want to hear you say one thing, before they take me in.''

They kissed goodnight, Emmett moving the breathing tube so they could kiss properly, sliding his hand under her top and caressing her as he moved her bra up out of the way.

''I love you, Rose Tyler, see you in the morning.''

They had seen Emmett for a short time, his daughter having a few minutes so she knew exactly what to do if he didn't make it, that Rose would take care of her until her mother got there. Then it was Rose's turn. After a sleepless night, Rose had made her decision. What would the Doctor want her to do? Lose Emmett after she had flown thousands of miles and not even tell him she loved him, couldn't she get past the fact all that time ago the Doctor went away and never told her? Emmett might not be him but he deserved to know, to go knowing she had told him.

''So this is it Emmett, no going back now and I'm glad you came to your senses. You asked me last night, to just say it without meaning it so you could go without doubting it, like I doubted him but I can't do that to you. I do love you Emmett, I was afraid if I said it I'd lose you and I still might but I want you to hear me say it and mean it. I do mean it Emmett, I love you.''

Then he was taken out to the operating theatre, Rose held his hand all the way there, his daughter holding hers and walking behind her and just as he was about to go in, she leaned down for one last awkward kiss as he whispered, ''I do believe you Rose, where else would you have come from?''

Two hours later, Rose at one side of the bed, Julianne at the other, they were waiting for him to wake up, the teenager having gone out to tell her mother he had made it through surgery and it was up to him now. Rose couldn't decide if the girl's mother would be pleased with the news or not. Emmett began to stir, squeezing Rose's hand and a smile appeared on his face.

''Hey, did I get transported to another world?''

His daughter raised her eyebrows. ''Hi Dad, I think you two have some things to talk about and no, you're still on the same boring world as before you went in there.''

Emmett just looked at Rose as the girl left. ''Good, because this is where you are Rose, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. You're not planning on finding a way back are you?''

''Not anytime soon Emmett Carver, you're stuck with me. How do you feel?''

''Like I was run over by a freight train but hey, you're still here. You are staying, aren't you?''

''In Gracepoint or in this world?''

After kissing awkwardly again, Emmett knew she meant this world, where else would she go?

The End!


End file.
